1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention generally relates to an air sampler suitable for use in obtaining tracer samples "on the fly" on highways, in tunnels, and the like, for analysis and similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been common practice to obtain air or tracer samples employing "fixed-site" samplers which often require specific governmental or official approval.
It is the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an air sampler particularly suited for use with test transport vehicles in an acquisition of tracer samples of terrestial atmospheric gasses from free bodies of atmospheric gasses encountered at random locations such as along highways, in tunnels, and the like.